Quantum Mechanics vs. Animal Instincts? Tiuux vs. Yakamura!
Tiuux Soliseko was on a mission to find and destroy Yakamura Hoshida. Yakamura has deemed an animal by Tiuux's village and had to be rid of. Tiuux just hoped it wouldn't be too much of a problem. Yakamura had a uneasy feeling about today, but he decided that he would just countinue like nothing was wrong so not arise suspicion around any of his friends. Tiuux arrived at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, where Yakamura resided. He walked by little shops and stalls and smiled at everyone, as to not raise suspicion. He found Yakamura at the edge of the village sitting, looking up at the sky. Yakamura was thinking of what he had acomplished as of late but nothing really came to mind but he knew that he couldn't give up he had Kasumi to think about she was the most important thing on his mind right now. "if something happened to me, who would look after Kasumi?", he thought as he countinued to look at the sky. So thats him Tiuux thought to himself. He approached Yakamura and said "excuse me? Is your name Yakamura?" Yakamura turned from the sky to regard the mysterious man who was talking to him and nodded "yes my name is Yakamura, how may I help you?". "Sorry, you got to go" Tiuux held up his palm and a molecular light showed on it. Quantum Release: Piercing Rays, it shot at Yakamura. Yakamura jumped at of the way at just the last second before the rays burnt a hole in the ground. "hey what do you think you are doing, I haven't done anything wrong or too you for all I know". "Sorry about this. Im Tiuux Soliseko, im a child genius you might have heard of me. Well, my superiors think your a threat so i must get rid of you. Stand still okay?" Tiuux shot another one at Yakamura Yakamura yet again jumped and dodged to side as not to be hit with the strange ray of light but to be safe he did a few handsigns then shot a thick amount of fog from his mouth to block his opponents line of sight. "why do they find me a threat i've never met them?". "Well they have some scientific work or something. Not sure, its political, doesn't interest me. I just do what im told." Quantum Release: Graviton Rays Tiuux flew up above the fog and spotted his opponent. "Im just gonna make a few helpers okay?" Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique. 3 replications of Tiuux appeared in the sky as well. "These guys are tougher than regular clones" They went flying after Yakamura. "I can tell that you are very serious about this fight, so I will be as well". Yakamura couldn't believe someone wanted him dead but with Kasumi on his mind he couldn't lose "it's about to get alittle wet get ready" he shouted. "Water Release: Sphere of Aqauria then suddenly a large amount of water spewed from Yakamura's mouth creating a small ocean in the middle of the battle field then he disappeared below it's murky deep. "Hm. Not good. Go get him!" The three clones went right above the water, with Tiuux still flying high in the sky. They all used Quantum Release: Forceful Blast and started shoot in random directions in the water. Yakamura could easily tell where the attacks were going to go so he dodged with the speed of a shark which he was part. After a few more shots had been fired he did the special seals he had learned from his family's secret scroll then jumped out of the water revealing his transformation. The bad thing about being a water creature? You guys don't really like lightning." [[Lightning Release: Electroshocker. Lightning flew out of Tiuux's mouth and headed toward the tranformation. The clones fired the same thing at the shark. Yakamura had no idea that the man could use lightning release so he was took by surprise and sent back into the water. He transformed back into human form but couldn't move for a second so he stayed underwater to heal so he could countinue the fight. "Being in the water isn't good for you." Lightning Release: Electroshocker. Three clones and Tiuux shot the lightning into the water. They all hit the water at the same time Yakamura knew they would do that so he used his wind style to propel himself out of the water at the last minute to dodge the lightning as it hit the water electrofying it. "now I can't use my special techniques but I still have that...", thought yakamura s he did a few signs and snapped his fingers four times using the right hand causng the humidity to rise and dry up the water because of his other special trait Tiuux came flying towards Yakamura and hit him with the Yin-Yang Release: Rasengan right in the back. The clone that been fighting tiuux up until now burst in a fit of smoke as soon as the rasengan hit him in the back shoking everyone around where the clone had been standing. Another Yakamura popped out of the water surprising tiuux trying to catch him in the water prison jutsu. Yakamura got tiuux's clone in the water prison and the clone popped away in a cloud of smoke, the other 2 clone and tiuux flew up in the air "so are you ready to give up now?", said Yakamura as he was still waiting to attack under a small puddle that was sitting near a tree that he set up in case the other one hadn't worked. "ha! The Child Mastermind never gives up." Another clone that was hidden came up from behind Yakamura and grabbed him. The clone used Quantum Release: Molecular Suffocation and trapped Yakamura yakamura was smarter then that though and had set another water clone trap which tiuux fell for hook, line, and sinker. Tiuux flew up to the sky and surveyed his opponent Yakamura had no idea what tiuux was up too and it was beginning to piss him off to no end. "heh." Tiuux smirked and rushed in to punch Yakamura "oh no you don't", yelled Yakamura as he pulled out the blade of hoshida to block the punch before it could connect with his body thinking something was up with tiuux. The blade hit tiuux's arm but merely knocked tiuux back. It seemed to deflect right off of Tiuux's body. "hehe. how you like me now?" "I don't know let me ask my blade" said Yakamura as he offered some of his chakra to the blade causing it to glow then slashed a cresent shaped arc of energy straight at tiuux's stomuch. Again, the blade simply reflected off tiuux's stomach. Quantum Release: Whips of Photons and a photon whip came out of tiuux's left hand, he swung it at Yakamura and it hit him over the side of his face. As the whip hit his face yakamura could feel the cut it had left making him wonder how he would survive this fight it didn't seem right nothing could harm the seeming immortal tiuux but he had to keep trying. Quantum Release: Piercing Rays, Tiuux shot a beam toward Yakamura Yakamura used his blade to yet again block the blast but this time redirecting right back into tiuux's face to see if his own power would hurt him. Tiuux's rays hit Tiuux straight in the face and he was pushed back a little. "That tickled" Yin-Yang Release: Rasengan ! Tiuux hit Yakamura straight in the stomach Beofre tiuux's rasengan hit he used his Shark Transfer Technique to make a group of harden scales appear and lock the attack so he could grab tiuux and throw him so he could have some time to think. Tiuux was flung back but activated his graviton rays and started to fly. He floated and said "Judging by the fact u didnt kill me, im guessing you need some time to strategize. No." tiuux shot a Quantum Release: Forceful Blast It hit Yakamura in the face and he was knocked down Yakamura could feel the strength draining from his body because of the last blast it knocked the wind from his body leaving him gasping for breath. "is this the end", he thought as he tried to get up. Tiuux appeared above him. "Im sorry for this" Quantum Release: Molecular Suffocation a molecular prison formed around Yakamura and Tiuux began to take all of the oxygen particles out of it "is this really the end?", thought Yakamura as he began to suffocate without any air to breathe he slowly began to fall out of sync with his shark half losing all control it broke out of the prison looking more animal then man grabbing tiuux around the neck and began crushing his wind pipe. "Yeah thats not happening" Quantum Release: Piercing Rays and shot it right through Yamanaka's eye The beam bounced right off of the now out of control Yakamura's eye like it was nothing. "what is going why can I not control my shark form?", thought Yakamura as he layed trapped in his own mind by the feeling of bloodlust from his shark half. Tiuux had no choice, he had to use THAT jutsu, the one that destroyed two villages. Quantum Release: Nuclear Particles he shot five nuclear bombs from his mouth. It created a nuclear explosion, a full 360 degree, 5 mile range explosion, Yakamura couldn't escape it, as it is unescapable and cannot be blocked. The explosion caused small molecules to enter through his shark body, past his trnasformation and into his bone and muscle structure, it started to eat away his bones and muscle tissue Yakamura had to get away so before he was killed he used a body replacement jutsu and the water nearby to escape far away from tiuux so with this he waited to see if tiuux would come looking for him or if the fight was finally over. Tiuux rose from the explosion and laughed "it doesnt effect me, only the opponent, There are particles in ur body eating the insides of it, u'll be dead within the hour. This cant be reversed or helped" Yakamura found where tiuux was and demanded he fix what was wrong " I know you can fix this no way it is irrevirsible". "sorry, i created it specifically so that it is irreversable. When molecules enter your body, they stay there, they cant get out. This was my plan from the beginning, you have 55 minutes till you die. farewell" He used Quantum Release: Molecular Migration and dissapeared. Yakamura had to fix this right away thats when he got a bright idea the attack hit him in his shark form and unknown to anyone his shark half and his human half are two completely different souls if he seperates his shark half then he will live but he will have to train all over again.